James et Lily : histoire IMPOSSIBLE?
by MiSs aBricOt
Summary: Lily E. déteste James P.! Mais comment va réagir notre tigresse lorsqu'au cours de leur dernière année à Poudlard, Jamesie se montre super sympa! Avec les blagues et secrets de nos maraudeurs et la vie de Lils et ses amies, ça donne: une année mouvementée


Bonjour chers lecteurs !

Je vous remercie d'avoir choisit de lire ma fiction, qui soit dit en passant est ma toute première. J'espère que vous allez l'apprécier.

Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter :

Bonne lecture )

**Petite Fiche :**

**Titre :** Qui a dit que James et Lily était une histoire IMPOSSIBLE ?

**Style :** romance et humour

**Catégorie :** James/Lily (au temps des maraudeurs)

**Résumé : **C'est la dernière année à Poudlard pour Lily, ses amies et les maraudeurs. James est près à tout pour conquérir la belle de son cœur, Lily. Petit détail elle le déteste. Jusque là, rien lui a était épargné les baffes, les rateaux… Avec les conseils de son meilleure pote, le plus grand farceur, Sirius, son philosophe Remus et Peter, il met sa carapace de coté et décide de lui faire connaître le vrai James. Sans oublier les fous rires, blagues et secrets spécial maraudeurs et la vie de notre tigresse et ses deux meilleurs amies. L'année va être mouvementée !

**Personnages :** Tout est à J.K sauf ceux que j'ai inventé pour le déroulement de ma fiction.

Chapitre 1 : Lily, Vanina et Coralie

Lily Evans était une jolie jeune fille de 17ans. Elle avait de beaux cheveux roux qui lui tombés jusqu'au milieu du dos, une taille moyenne, une fine taille, de belles formes et des yeux verts magnifiques, très expressifs. Elle était très intelligente, gentille et avait un tempérament de feu.

Celle-ci allait rentrer à Poudlard, la célèbre école de sorcellerie pour sa dernière année.

« Dépêche-toi Lily ! Ton père et moi t'attendons dans la voiture ! cria sa mère du rez-de-chaussée.

- J'arrive ! répondit la concernée. »

Elle descendit en hâte les escaliers avec ses bagages. Alors qu'elle franchissait le seuil de sa maison, Pétunia sa petite sœur de 15ans lui hurla :

« Bon débarras ! Et passe une mauvaise année dans ta maison de fou ! »

Il faut dire que les 2 sœurs se détestaient depuis que Lily avait reçu la célèbre lettre de Poudlard. En effet, la cadette n'avait pas supporté que son aînée soit différente. Depuis, une profonde haine s'était installée entre elles.

Mais au fond, toutes les deux souffraient de leurs disputes répétitives.

Lils claqua la porte de rage, en maudissant sa sœur. Elle avait eu le droit aux mêmes genres de répliques pendant toutes les vacances. Elle adorait ses parents mais était très contente de partir de chez elle pour aller dans sa 2éme maison : Poudlard.

La jeune fille se dirigea rapidement vers la voiture.

Arrivée à la gare, ses parents lui firent des tas de recommandations pour le bon déroulement de son année.

Lily soupira et leva les yeux au ciel: c'était comme ça tous les ans !

Puis, après ce long bavardage ponctué de :

« Oui, maman je serais sage.

- Bien sur papa, je ferais attention.

- Oui, je me coucherais tôt

- Oui, je vous tiendrais au courant… etc.…

Lily put enfin partir non sans avoir fait un dernier signe de la main à ses parents.

Elle franchissa le mur qui la séparait de son univers et se retrouva devant une locomotive rouge. Un grand sourire apparut sur son visage. Elle retrouvait son élément, la magie.

Sur le quai, elle aperçut :

Vanina Parker, une belle jeune fille de 17ans. Elle avait des yeux marron, des cheveux bruns très lisses et un visage magnifique. Elle savait se montre calme et gentille mais au fond c'était une véritable petite lionne. Elle possédait aussi un grand sens de l'amitié

Et

Coralie White, une jolie jeune fille de 16ans. Elle avait des yeux bleus profonds et des cheveux châtains clairs, presque blond. Elle était douce, calme, gentille, très bonne confidente mais aussi très timide. Tout le monde l'adorait.

Celles-ci étaient les meilleures amies de Lily. Toutes les trois s'étaient rencontrées dès leur première année dans le train et depuis, ne se quittaient plus, jamais on voyait l'une sans les deux autres: elles formées un trio d'enfer.

Lorsque Vanina et Coralie aperçurent Lily, elles coururent vers elle.

« Salut Lils ! Tu as passé de bonnes vacances ? dirent Coralie et Vanina en même temps, dans une synchronisation parfaite.

-Waouh…. Vous êtes sur la même longueur d'ondes ! ria Lily. Venez ! On va chercher un compartiment avant qu'il n'y est plus de places. On se racontera plus tard nos vacances ! »

« Oui, reçu 5/5, mon général! » dit Vanina, en lui adressant un salut militaire.

En rigolant, les trois filles se dirigèrent vers le compartiment le plus proche.

----------------------------

Chapitre très court! Je mets la suite très bientôt.

Toutes les recommandations constructives sont les bien venues! D J'aimerais beaucoup avoir votre avis sur ce début étant donné que cette fiction est ma toute première.

**répOnses aux reviews:**

cerisevanille Ma première review! - Je te remercie d'avoir pris le temps de lire ma fiction. D Merci aussi de m'avoir signalée mes fautes d'orthographes, je ferais une "re"lecture pour les corriger!

Zelda-sama Merci de ton commentaire! Je suis très contente que tu veuilles une suite. Pour répondre à ta question (mais aussi ton indignation!), mon premier chapitre est centré sur Lily, puis mon deuxième sur les maraudeurs: c'est une sorte de prologue/d'entrée dans ma fiction! Dans le troisième chapitre, je commence vraiment mon histoire avec Lily et James.


End file.
